A key component in the systems biology approach to the study of asthmatic disease is the profiling of transcriptome and immune mediators. Over the last decade, our group has published on the utilization of various cDNA profiling technology including microarrays from commercial sources, such as Affymetrix and Agilent, and technology developed custom to the lab, such as representational difference analysis, differential display analysis, and serial analysis of gene expression (SAGE). Recently due to our need to include several novel genes that we found which are not represented on any commercial arrays, we have established our own custom arrays focusing on genes important in immune and oxidative responses. In addition, we have also investigated several gene network- pathway programs to support data analysis. The main goal of this core is to extend our expertise to investigators in this U19 Project, and to provide a userfriendly, one-stop facility for the broad analysis of cDNA and protein arrays relevant to immunity and oxidative stress, two issues of prominence in this proposal. The goals are: 1. To provide validated, sensitive and standardized human and mouse cDNA profiling technology for U19 investigators. 2. To provide help in the usage of broad human and mouse cytokine/chemokine and immune protein arrays. 3. To assist in the bioinformatics analysis of data from the cDNA and protein arrays;the Core will provide access and assistance in using computer programs to analyze the data, and pathway programs to assist in the interpretation of data to understand its biological significance.